The Armageddeon Tournament
by RomeoOwl
Summary: Master hand calls up all the smashers to have another tournament! With the smashers from melee back from their vacation, and 6 new smashers enering the fray, this is gonna be a heated story! My first story! K just to be on the safe side
1. The Armageddeon begins!

Armageddon tournament

Chapter 1: Newcomers and Greetings.

Mario walked through Onett with his best friend, Link. They were heading for final destination, where master hand had called them for the new tournament. The Armageddon tournament. Apparently 6 new fighters were coming, two previously being assist trophies.

"So, link, who do you hope to be in the new character roster?" Mario questioned, dodging a car skilfully. Link replied, "Oh, I hope Midna is there to be honest. And you?" Mario shrugged.

"Peach kind of needs a friend. She only has Samus, Zelda and sometimes Jigglypuff. I hope one of her friends come." Mario explained, as they stepped into sky world. There, they bumped into Pit, Lucas and Ness, who were also talking about who they wanted to see. "I think Paula should come." Ness said. The young physic took out his yoyo and swung it round. "Or Poo. One of them." Ness remembered, putting his yoyo back. Lucas mumbled something about whom he wanted, and Pit went on about how positive he was about Waluigi making it.

"I'm telling ya man! He's great! He's gotta join!" Pit yelled, at the five of them stepped into final destination. All the smashers were there, apart from Donkey Kong. Then, the huge ape appeared. The stage was quite crowded, with all the smashers standing on it. Master hand appeared in the air, and waved a greeting to everybody. The smashers from melee were back from their vacation, and the whole team were rearing to go.

"Ok, everyone! Welcome to the tournament you've all been waiting for… THE ARMAGEDDEON TOURNEY!" Master hand bellowed, resulting in cheers and chattering from the smashers.

"Oh, I hope Lyn gets in! She's so hot!" Ike said to Roy, which resulted in Samus slapping him. She was going out with him, to the envy of Snake, Falcon, Roy, Marth and Red. The master hand told everyone to calm down, and then bellowed, "Well, I'll introduce you to the upgrades from assistants to full blown smashers!

You may see this feisty character as annoying, but some see him as amusing. You will find him when you reset your game… It's Resetti!" There was a great shaking as the audience cheered, booed and simply accepted the fact Resetti was in. He came up from the ground, holding his pickaxe, and came out of his hole.

"Hey, people! I'm ready to fight! And remember, WASH YOUR HANDS, STINKY!" He yelled at Wario, who grumbled and walked away from him.

"Next up, we have a quite small contender taking the stand. He fires lasers, bullets, and is really a robot! It's Ray MK III (from now on Ray)!" Master hand announced.

Ray flew down from the sky on his jetpack, and landed right next to Lucas. They shook hands, as, thanks to Ray, Lucas had got into the semi-finals of the brawl tournament.

"Gee, I sure am happy to be here!" Ray announced, making all the smashers cheer and whoop.

Master hand coughed. "That takes care of the assists… now onto the completely newcomers!" He said, resulting in another cheer and a small Mexican wave between the children.

"Now, you all know Peach right? Well, this princess has been labelled as Peaches rival, friend, and even sister! Its Sarasara lands Ruler, Princess Daisy!" Master hand announced, as Daisy sprung up from a flower on the stage. She winked, waved and cheerfully exclaimed, "Hi, I'm Daisy!" before walking over to join Peach, Luigi and Zelda. Snake drooled as she walked past. She was pretty darn pretty! He reminded himself to call Mei Ling about her later.

"Next to step up, it's a Hotshot Lawyer that never gives up on HIS clients! It's Phoenix Wright!

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix yelled, as he ran onto the stage. He smiled and ran a hand through his beloved hair. It was a shame he couldn't take Maya with him to fight, but she'd be rooting for him in the crowds!

"Alright, now we come to another quite skilled player. She looks cute in her pink dress and short blonde hair, but don't judge this book by its cover! It's Paula, the PSI girl!" Master hand called, which got a very positive reaction from the crowd. Paula teleported on with a blue flash, and curtseyed to the smashers. "Hello everybody." She cried, and then skipped over to Ness, who hugged her. "I never thought I'd see you again!" Ness wept as Paula brushed his tears away, and comforted him.

"It's alright, it's fine. Lets see who the last smasher is…" Paula reassured him, and then introduced herself to Lucas, who blushed a bright red.

"And for our last smasher, we have a very special fighting duo. They're not from the Nintendo universe." Master hand announced, which made Snake and Sonic cheer, and all the other characters whisper among themselves.

"He has orange skin, but it's not a tan. She has blonde hair, but she's no Bimbo. It's the blunder from down under, and his brainy little sis, please welcome, Crash and Coco Bandicoot!" The hand presented. The two came on riding a white motorbike, and then they hopped off. Crash no longer had his tattoos, and his mane; he looked like Crash, as he appeared in the game 'The wrath of Cortex.' He scratched his head and yelped, "Yo!" To everyone, and spun his way toward Mario. Being the representatives of Nintendo and Playstation, the two had a friendly rival relationship. Coco smiled. She had grown her long and put it into a Ponytail with a blue flower in her hair. "My brother is pleased to meet you, as am I. I can't wait to get smashing!" she yelled, and grinned. She walked over to Snake, Who looked at her in a nice way.

"You're…Coco?" Snake asked, shaking her hand, and Coco nodded.

"Your IQ?" She asked, sensing he was intelligent.

"180." Snake replied, quite smug.

"Mines 170. It used to be 164, but I read up before I came here." Coco replied, who then walked over to Crash who was busily chatting with Mario.

Snake rubbed his chin. 'She's young, but she's pretty too. A good match for that Daisy.' He thought, glancing at Daisy who was laughing at one of Zelda's jokes.

And with that, the happy smashers walked to the smash mansion, ready and rearing to have an Armagedddeon!

When Falco arrived at the door first, he saw a note written by master hand.

TO ALL SMASHERS

The Smash mansion has got a few new rooms, and It's three people per room. I have a list of who is staying where here:

Room 1: Mario, Luigi and Wario.

Room 2: Peach, Daisy and Zelda.

Room 3: Fox, Falco and Wolf.

Room 4: Young Link, Toon Link and Pichu.

Room 5: Link, Marth and Roy.

Room 6: Pikachu, Jigglypuff and Pit.

Room 7: Red, Phoenix and Captain Falcon

Room 8: Popo, Nana, and Sonic.

Room 9: Ganon, Bowser and Rob.

Room 10: Samus, Ray and Resetti.

Room 11: Ness, Lucas and Paula.

Room 12: Lucario, Mewtwo and Meta-Knight.

Room 13: Kirby, Yoshi and Olimar.

Room 14: Ike, and G&W.

Room 15: Donkey Kong, Diddy and Dedede.

Room 16: Snake, Crash, and Coco.

Oh, and, make sure to show the newcomers around!

From,

Master Hand.

Some people high-fived, some grunted, and some nodded in acceptance as they heard Falco read out the note. The group piled in, and rushed to their rooms. I'll tell you a bit about some rooms.

In room 1, Mario and Luigi unpacked their things and talked about the newcomers.

"I-a-hope Daisy will be okey-dokey…" Luigi murmured, as he lay out his dungarees and hats inside the wardrobe. Mario nodded as he took a bite of mushroom.

"Zelda mighta-not like her…" Mario stated, and Wario sighed. The two them always worried. 'Get on with life', is Warios motto, and that's exactly what Wario did.

"The Triforce? What's that?" Daisy asked Zelda, combing her gingery brown hair.

"It's a long story, but in a nutshell, it has three parts- Wisdom, Power, and Courage. I bear Wisdom, and Link bears courage, and Ganondorf holds power." Zelda explained, laying out her bed sheets. Daisy still looked confused. Peach giggled.

"Never mind, lets talk about other stuff- how about shopping?" She sung, and the girls got engaged in conversation.

"Hey! Hands off my bread!" Falco shouted, as he smashed Wolf away from his prized bread. Wolf fell back and landed on his back onto the bed. Wolf took out his blaster, but Fox stopped him. "Hey guys, come on. We need to set a good example for the kids." He explained, knocking the wall next to him. Falco remembered that children were next door, and they shouldn't disturb them. Wolf whined.

"Aw, come on, man, I bet they're asleep in bed with their teddy bears." He growled, and the room next door said, "I heard that!"

It was Toon links voice.

"Yeah, we're not…_yaaaawwwnnn…_ tired at all!" Young Link protested, while Pichu made snoring sounds, already asleep in his bed.

"Good to have you back from your vacation, Roy." Link said as he shook hands with him. Roy laughed.

"Miss anything much?" He asked, scratching his head.

Link and Marth looked at each other. They would tell him about Tabuu and Subspace later on.

Samus unpacked her bag and laid her power suit in a case underneath her bed. She felt a small hand tap her on the shoulder, and spun around to see it was Ray. Ray folded his arms.

"Miss Samus, who's that mole? He scares me…" He whispered, as Resetti didn't hear him. But Resetti heard him, and twirled around, banging his chest.

"Who am I? WHO AM I? I'm Resetti, and I'm here to stop you punks resetting your game! Yup, I first started working as an ol' reset…" He said. He said a lot more than that, and I could go on for half a page with his story, but I won't.

"Does he always go on like this?" Ray asked Samus, who nodded.

"Yeah. When he was an assist trophy, like you, he sent players to sleep with his speech. He goes on for hours!" She said, as Resetti finished, "Besides, mashed potatoes are far better than boiled ones!"

Ness and Lucas were talking about Paula, because she was in the bathroom.

"She's… nice." Lucas mumbled in a barely audible tone.

"Yeah, and her PK powers top any of ours… but they're based on attack, while mine are based on speed, and yours, skill." Ness said, remembering how they defeated Giygas together with Jeff and Poo.

Kirby shrieked, "this Kirby's apple!" snatching the tasty fruit away from Yoshi. Yoshi growled, and stuck out his tongue at Kirby, who swallowed him, and turned him into an egg using his 'Copy' ability. Yoshi hatched out of his egg and growled at Kirby again, while Olimar put his Pikmin in a small cradle to go to sleep. Then, feeling tired, He went to sleep too.

Coco laughed. "Don't you think Wright is cute?" She asked Crash, who replied with a scratch to an ear. Not getting a response from him, Coco turned to snake.

"What do you say to Phoenix, Snake?" Coco asked him, playing with the flower in her hair. Snake groaned.

"Yeah, he looks neat." Snake grumbled, hiding his hate for the clever, handsome, spiky haired lawyer. Snake was going to strike, and when Snake strikes… he strikes hard!


	2. A tour, a fight and a bomb

The next Day, the master hand called all the smashers to the living room of the Smash mansion.

"Greetings, everyone! Today we're going to have our FIRST match. It's a 1V 1 match, with 3 stock. The stage for this fight will be a new stage Phoenix Wright requested. The Courtroom! In this stage, there is a trial going on against two people. Watch out, Fransiska might get you with her whip, and Godot might get you with his lasers or coffee! And the contenders are…

DAISY V. MEWTWO!"

Daisy looked around for Mewtwo, and found him floating, crossing his arms and chatting with Lucario.

"Um, Mewtwo…?" Daisy asked him, which got the pokemons attention.

"Yes? What do you wish to know?" Mewtwo asked in a mysterious voice. Daisy laughed and shrugged then said, "Oh, I only wish to know what moves you use." Daisy asked him, while Mewtwo also chuckled.

"I can use a shadow ball, I can lift you up with my physic powers, paralyse you, and teleport. And I guess you have the same moves as Peach?" He asked, tilting his head. Daisy scoffed. "No! I can use Toadette, which is the same as peaches toad, but I can also fling out a daisy chain, stomp people in the ground, and use my Daisy chain to recover!" Daisy told Mewtwo, who smiled.

"Well, let's get on with the tours." Nana said, who walked out the door. "Me and Popo can lead the way." She added on, leading the 6 new smashers around the mansion. They walked down a corridor, and into a kitchen. It was huge, with cookers and cupboards and fridges galore. "This is the kitchen." Popo said, stating the obvious. "Currently, Kirby, Peach, and G&W cook, and sometimes it's not enough. Who can cook here?" He asked, looking at the smashers. Coco put up her hand, as well as Daisy, Resetti, and Paula. Nana smiled with a sigh of relief. "I'm sure you won't mind working in the kitchen, will you?" She asked the newcomers, who shook their heads. "Phoenix." Ray whispered in the lawyer's ear.

"What's up, Ray?" Wright asked the small robot, whispering too. "Haven't you noticed," Ray said, clearing his throat, "that that bandicoot girl can't move her eyes away from you."

Phoenix laughed quietly. "Yeah, I noticed. Well, girls have their fans, y'know." He said, and with that, they carried on with the tour.

"Mei Ling, tell me what you know about Daisy." Snake called into his codec phone.

"How about a hello? I haven't heard from you in ages." Mei Ling answered, quite moody.

"Hi. Now, about Daisy…"

"She's the princess of Sarasara land, and apparently Luigi's lover. She first appeared in Mario Bros. 3, where Mario rescued her. Since then, she's appeared in many Mario spin offs, such as Mario golf, tennis and Mario party."

"So she's a sporty girl, huh…"

"Yeah. She's stronger, but slower to her counterpart, Princess Peach."

"Two more questions."

"Uh, fine."

"What about Coco Bandicoot?"

"Coco bandicoot is Crash's younger sister. She's intelligent, but lacks some common sense. She also knows Karate, and takes her laptop with her everywhere. She's also a keen inventor, having invented Warp Pads to take Crash to different worlds to find power crystals, gems, and sometimes relics. She's also a skilled kart racer."

"Like a buffet, kind of having a bit of every kind of food…"

"Hey! I'm the one who's supposed to say strange sayings and proverbs!"

"What about Phoenix Wright?"

"I don't know about him. Try Otacon."

And with that, the two ended their conversation.

"And that's about it." Popo smiled, after he had shown them the warp pads to the stages, the training room, the smash gardens, the garage, the greenhouse, and the balcony. The group of smashers walked into the mansion, to be greeted by Master hand, which flew up to them. "Time for the first Match, Daisy!" He shouted, and led her to the warp pads. All the other smashers had already warped there and were in the crowds, waiting for Daisy to arrive. Daisy stepped in, and she felt a strange feeling in her head, and when she looked at her hand, she saw a mushroom pattern engraved in her glove. It was her sign she was from the Mario universe, which she represented.

Suddenly, she found herself in a courtroom, on a small platform. She noticed it was impossible to duck through this platform, so you couldn't be Ko'ed downwards. Then she noticed the trial was being held with Apollo and Godot. Apollo cheered, while Godot sat there drinking coffee. The Judge banged his Gavel, which started the match.

Mewtwo started charging up a shadow ball, while Daisy stood there. Mewtwo flung his shadow ball and ran after it, but Daisy used Toadette, which reflected the damage back onto Mewtwo. But Mewtwo saw his chance, and smashed daisy upwards, and then teleported away were he charged up another shadow ball. Daisy whipped out her Daisy chain, which happened to strike a Deku nut, which left both Daisy and Mewtwo dizzy. Daisy recovered first, and stomped Mewtwo into the ground, and charged her side smash. Mewtwo came out of the ground, only to be smashed by Daisy off the stage. Daisy taunted, "Hi, I'm Daisy!" Then waited for Mewtwo to come back.

Somewhere, deep in Negative world, were all is opposite, a being sat down, and waited for his minions to arrive. It was yellow all over, and its body flowed with electricity. For know, I will call him 'The ruler.' The ruler growled. Why was his assistant taking so long? Suddenly his assistant came floating in. He looked a lot like the ancient minister, but had Pink robes, and Dark black eyes instead of yellow ones. He was the Negative Minister. He bowed, and said, "Greetings, Boss. I've sent out the negative bomb to the match. This should make all of them negative!" The ruler crossed his arms, and nodded. He then simply floated away, not saying a word.

Mewtwo had grabbed a smash ball, and released his Final Smash: Black hole. Mewtwo floated on top of the stage, immune to attacks, and created a black hole underneath him. Daisy, Try as she might, could not escape the black holes grip. She got sucked in with a scream of defeat.

"GAME!" The announcer called. It was a long and exhausting battle, but thanks to the smash ball, Mewtwo had won the tie breaker- 1 stock each. The smashers all went to different parts of the mansion when the Negative minister arrived. He flew to the middle to the mansion, and set off the negative bomb. Luckily, Master hand found it. "QUICK, EVERYONE, A SUBSPACE BOMB!" he yelled, not knowing it was a negative bomb. His voice was heard throughout the mansion. The smashers all ran off in different ways, having no time to find their friends. But some were too slow and got caught in the Negative bomb. The Negative minister laughed evilly as he picked up their trophies and took them to his boss.


	3. Scattered Dreams and Ashley

'_Pant, pant, pant…' _Ganondorf ran alongside Daisy, Ness and Fox. They were in the plains, near where Icicle mountain was. They were all in the same room when Master hand called out the warning of the bomb, and had decided to run together. They must have gone at least 5 miles when it started to rain. Fox stopped running. "I don't like the rain. I mean, I really don't like it." He explained, taking shelter under a tree. Ness sighed, and plonked himself underneath the tree as well. "There's only so much running a boy can do, you know?" He told Daisy and Ganondorf, while pulling a packet of raisins and nuts from his pocket. He opened them, poured some into his hand, and bit into them. They were crunchy, and very sweet. Daisy walked over to Fox and Ness alongside Ganondorf, and the four of them sat under the tree, sharing the nuts between them. "We have to get moving soon though- unless you all want to be dead meat." Ganondorf told the crew, while they all looked shocked.

"What are you insinuating?" Daisy asked him, using a word she learnt from Zelda. Ganondorf stood up, and paced back and forth. "Well, you see, if that WAS a subspace bomb-then there would have been two robs holding it, right?" He started.

"Right." Fox and Ness said, who has seen plenty of bombs in their lives. Ganondorf pointed at them. "Exactly. You all know that when we were running, I went back for something? I went to look at the bomb. I mean, with Tabuu defeated and all, I figured, 'That's kind of odd.' You get my gist?" Ganondorf explained, while Daisy shook her head. "I'm confused. Who's Tabuu? What's subspace?" She asked, to no one in particular. Ness walked over and told her everything he knew about subspace- how Ganon and Bowser and once worked for it, how Tabuu was the master, and that ROB was part of it all too. Daisy wiped a tear away from her eye. "That's awfully brave of you, Ness. Sacrificing yourself for Lucas, I mean. If I was there, I would have run away for sure!" Ganondorf cleared his throat, and continued his theory. "Well, if it isn't Tabuu, who is it? I think it's another hopeful. He could be easily defeated, but one things for sure. We need to find some other smashers. They can help us." He finished, while Fox ate the last of the nuts.

Just above them, the negative minister watched them. Maybe they were getting on to the Boss's plan! He had to stop them. Quickly, the negative minister got Luigis soul. They had salvaged just enough to make one bomb before, but now they had captured him, they had a lifetime supply of Negative power. Just like shadow bugs came from G&W, Negative power emitted from Luigis soul. The negative minister had concentrated it so hard, that its effects lasted forever, and nothing could stop it. Well, apart from one thing. Emotions. But the negative minister had removed all the emotions of the smashers he captured. The negative minister groaned. If only he'd bought a trophy with him. Then he could've used it against those people discussing his plans. But what if…? The negative minister grinned and charged up his negative gun.

ZAP! The four smashers turned around at this sound, and what they saw wasn't very nice. The tree they were sitting under had changed. It had pale blue bark, and bright pink leaves, like candyfloss. "AAAAAHHHH!" the smashers screamed, but it wasn't over yet. The tree developed two holes in its bark, with two bright lights inside them. Another huge hole appeared underneath these, and the whole thing gave an appearance of a spooky looking face. The tree lunged forward with one of his branches, swiping Fox and Ganondorf. Ganon shouted, and did a shadow kick on the tree while Fox used his Blaster. "PK FIRE!" Ness yelled, and the tree caught on fire, damaging it quite a lot. Roots came out of the ground and almost tripped Daisy up, but she stomped them back into the ground, which hurt the tree a bit. The tree bit Ness, which made him faint. This made Daisy really angry. She slapped the tree round the cheeks, and then came over to check on Ness. The tree groaned. It knew it was beat. The last thing it saw before it died was Ganondorf winding up a Warlocks punch.

"Yes! We defeated the evil tree!" Fox cheered, hi-fiving Ganondorf. "Guys, come over here!" Daisy yelled, and the two men came over to see what was the matter. "Ness is poisoned. Really badly." Daisy explained. Ness groaned, struggling to keep his eyes open. "I… say… goodbye to… Paula… for… me." Ness said, before he lost consciousness. Ganondorf sniffed him. "Desert poison. Best thing you can do is drink plenty of water, but what we really need is an antidote. But where are we supposed to find that?" He explained, looking around at the plains. Ganondorf picked him up and walked off, while Daisy and Fox followed. They had to find a house for him to rest, and an antidote to use on him, or he was, as Ganondorf said, Dead Meat.

Zelda stopped. She and Toon Link had been running away from the smash mansion for a while now, and she was tired. She sat down on the beachy area were they had ran too. Toon Link gulped, and walked over to Zelda to comfort her. "Come on, Zelda. I'm sure we can meet up with the other smashers. You can call them using your mind, maybe?" Toon Link asked her. But Zelda cried. "It's all my fault! All my own, stupid fault the smash mansion blew up!" She shouted out to sea, and her wailing voice echoed across the land. She growled, and kicked a crab so hard it went flying all the way onto a boat. T. Link was surprised to see Zelda this cross. She was one of the calmest of the smashers, often telling the others to relax and stop fighting. But a bit of role-reversal was in play for Toon Link today. "Look… I mean… it's not your fault. No one could have known that the Smash mansion would blow up. Why would you know that?" Toon Link asked, trying to reveal what Zelda was hiding. Zelda stopped her crying. "You're right. Crying will get me nowhere. I'll tell you. It all started 3 days before the tournament. Lucario and me were having a meditation session with Mewtwo. But, we saw something that would happen. We saw that a bomb would come to the smash mansion. We talked for ages about what we should do, and we decided to tell no-one." Zelda told The Cat eyed boy sitting next to her. Toon Link looked down. "Why didn't you tell Master Hand?" He asked, shocked yet again Zelda didn't tell anyone. Zelda broke into tears again. "Because," she sobbed, "The tournament was coming up, and everyone was so happy. We didn't want to ruin that spark of happiness, and we were going to tell them once the tournament was over, but it was too late. TOO LATE!" Zelda shouted at the end, looking away from Toon Link. Suddenly, Toon Link heard a voice. "Link, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Toon Link knew that voice, and so did Zelda. It sounded familiar to both of them. They spun around, and saw Toon Zelda smiling at them. "Toon Zelda?" Link said, then looked at Zelda. "Zelda?" He was confused, and Zelda was even more confused. "Wait… I just spoke there…?" she asked, completely confused now. Toon Zelda laughed. "Oh, come on now. Toon Link here has to cope living with two other versions of himself- Young Link and ordinary Link!" She said, which added to the confusement. In their state, Toon Link and Zelda fainted.

"Come on, Fox, it's the only hope we have!" Daisy told the orange fox, who was refusing to go inside what looked like an abandoned Mansion. "No way, dude. You must think I'm crazy." He said, walking away from the house. Ganondorf grabbed him. "I betrayed Ness before. I don't want to do it again!" He said, feeling the urge to choke the fox, but he didn't. What was the use in that? The four crept into the mansion. "Hello, anyone home?" Daisy shouted into the darkness. Only a few bats squeaked and flew down from the rafters on the ceiling. "This is spooky, even for my standards." Ganondorf said, shivering. Then, a ghost like voice came from upwards. "Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment." It said, and suddenly all the lights came on. There stood a girl with two huge bunches with black hair, wearing an orange tiara and a red dress. She held a yellow staff in her left hand, with a red orb at the end. She frowned, but smiled at the same time. Daisy gawped. Fox's eyes popped wide open. Ness was sure he felt something odd in his conscious mind. Ganondorf… was in love. She was perfect. She had an old mansion-and judging by her staff- was a witch. She was also pretty, not like those other witches Ganondorf had liked before. "Who are you?" Daisy asked the girl, who shrieked with laughter. "I'm Ashley. I work for Wario at the moment. And, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?" She said, her emotion changing halfway through the sentence. "Well… it's a long story, but…" Fox said, and then he explained to her exactly what happened. Ashley smiled. "Sure, of course I can help your friend… Ness. Follow me." She said, before walking into a room full of potions. "Thanks, but why are you doing this?" Daisy asked, confused why Ashley would want to help a random bunch of smashers. "Because… Wario changed ness into a trophy, as I guess you know. Well… think of this as my apology. I can't do anything else really, can I?" Ashley explained, while she tipped a blue liquid into ness's mouth. Ganondorf sighed. "You can join us… we're looking for help, and other smashers." He said, in a dreamy voice. Ashley had hypnotised him with her looks. "I'd love too!" Ashley said, clapping her hands together with excitement. Then, Ness woke up. "Huh? Where was I? Where am I?" he asked, confused by the matter. They told him everything, and then Ness told them that he sensed people near the forest. Without further ado, the group set off to the forest, Ashley tagging along behind.

"Wake up, sleepyheads…" Toon Zelda said, and shook Zelda and Toon Link awake. Zelda looked around. She was on a pirate ship, in the middle of the sea. She was about to scream, but Toon Zelda stopped her. "We're just about to pass another pirates territory. We need disguises. And fast." She explained, before turning into Tetra. "What can you do?" She asked Zelda, and She immediately changed into sheik. Then, Toon Link rushed into a room, and changed his clothes into a simple blue sweater and orange trousers. Good. Now everyone, be quiet.

"Boss, I couldn't capture them…" The negative minister said, begging for mercy. The boss sighed, his yellow body increasing in size, and his patience decreasing. "Why didn't you bring a trophy?" It shouted, angry at the stupid minion of his. "We have loads! I'll even read you the list, you ignorant little piece of trash!

Lucas

King Dedede

Paula

Falco

Diddy Kong

Luigi

Young Link

Yoshi

Ray MK III

R.O.B

Bowser

Ike

Pichu."

The negative minister swallowed. "Please boss! One more chance!" The boss sighed. His stupid minion obviously wanted to work more, so it thought, 'Use 'em till they die.' The boss smiled, and said, "Fine. Go and capture the teen angel. Pit."

"Yes, my lord." The negative minister said, picking up two trophies: Paula and Yoshi. He then flew off, ready to capture that Angel and make his boss proud. After all, he had betrayed it once…


	4. The negative minister: revealed!

Also on the same beach that Zelda and Toon Link were on an hour ago, Lucario, Red, Pit and Pikachu stood in silence. The four were in a brawl when they heard the news, and had to immediately leave. As they stood on the beach, they looked out to sea. "What do you think we should do?" Red asked Pit, who was skimming rocks into the sea.

"Well, I don't know, to be honest. How about you ask Lucario?" Pit said, skimming another rock. Red sighed and asked Lucario the same question. Lucario smiled. "I sense something strange above us… whatever it may be, it probably won't like us." He said, looking skyward. Only clouds were there, however, and when he looked with his physic eye, nothing showed up. But Lucario was positive.

"Pika-Pikachu-pika." Pikachu yelled at Lucario. Red told Lucario, "Pikachu is right. Relax a little, I'm sure we'll meet up with the other smashers soon." Lucario growled, and sat down. Pit stopped skimming rocks and turned around.

"Guys-I swear I saw something strange on the water." He said, telling the group. The four of them looked out, and sure enough they saw a pink and black vaguely human shaped figure out on the water. In actual fact, it hovered a metre above the water.

"Lucario! What does your eye say about this creatures aura?" Red asked him. Lucario looked at the thing with his physic eye. But nothing emitted. This thing had no aura, no soul at all. Lucario had never experienced something like this, he was horrified. "There is no Aura…which means he has no feelings…no emotions… no life." He said, shocked by his own words. Suddenly, the pink and black object started hovering toward them. As it got closer, they could see it was a Yoshi. Just like the normal Yoshi, apart that all of the colours had been swapped with their opposites. Just like when Luigi uses his Final Smash: Negative zone.

"Yo-Yoshi? Is that… you?" Pit asked, before being swallowed whole, and laid into a black egg with pink spots on it. Red growled and chucked out a Pokeball.

"You can do it, Ivysaur!" He shouted, and commanded him to use razor leaf. Ivysaur used it, but Negative Yoshi jumped over the slow leaf, then stomped on Lucario, who charged Aura ball and shot it at him while Pit lunged an arrow.

From Above, the negative minister frowned. They were beating Yoshi up really bad! Then he said to himself, "I know! Yoshi could play as a distraction technique!" And touched Paula's base. She was about to yell for help, but negative energy covered her before she could open her mouth. She leapt down, and quiet as a mouse, she charged up the move PK thunder. She looped it round, and Hit Pikachu with it. This only annoyed Pikachu, and he turned around and hit her with thunder. Paula fell back, and hit Pikachu with PK Fire. Paula's PK fire had a difference. When it you, it exploded, but it was like a Lips stick effect- you kept getting extra damage afterward. Pikachu smashed Paula into a wall, where she charged her most powerful move, PK drain. It hurt the enemy, and it slows them down, too. Pikachu tried to run away, but Paula hit him with her handbag and suddenly, he was a trophy. Lucario and Red looked at each other. Now they were outnumbered. Red took out Charizard, and hopped on, and Lucario did so too. Yoshi was about to chase after them when the negative minister stopped them.

"Come… we don't need them losers. But we do need Crash Bandicoot… I've always despised him." He said, turning Paula and Yoshi back into trophies. He loaded them onto his cargo, and drove off toward the forest, where he knew the group would be.

"Phoenix, face it, we're totally lost." Coco told the lawyer, but he refused to stop. Snake, meanwhile, was in his cardboard box.

"Otacon, tell me what you know about Phoenix Wright."

"Phoenix? He's here?"

"Yeah, I kn-"

"OBJECTION!"

"Otacon, what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, snake. That's only the trademark of the Whole phoenix Wright series- when he doesn't like something, he objects."

"So, scared of the truth, huh?"

"Nope. Not at all. Infact, that's his job- a lawyer. He smiles no matter how hard it gets. That's the mark of a Pro."

"Any weaknesses?"

"Well, his mentor, Mia Fey, passed away 3 years ago. Promise you won't bring that up, Snake?"

"Well, my tongue might slip…" Snake finally said, and hung up. Crash looked around. He was hungry, bored, and tired. He tugged on Coco's ponytail. "Hungry." He said, having learnt a few words before coming to the smash. A mysterious figure watched them from the bushes. 'Anytime soon, just be patient.' It thought to itself. Phoenix smiled. He wasn't happy, though. "Let's get out of the forest, there could be dangerous animals in here." He sad, and the four started to walk away. 'No! Not now!' The thing said, jumped out of the bushes and tackling Snake to the ground. Phoenix, Crash and Coco spun around.

"!" Crash and Coco shouted, while Phoenix yelled, "Ahhh! There's a man with a rocket lodged in his head!" laughed manically. "Now, the boss should arrive here anytime soon…" He said, rubbing his hands together evilly.

"Cortex?" Crash yelped, and hid behind Phoenix. Phoenix protected the bandicoot, and pushed over , then threw a piece of evidence at him. "I think you should testify about your boss." He said to the whining piece of half-metal, half-human.

"Okay then… I will testify." said, and started his testimony.

"Well, my boss, he is called Dr. Neo cortex."

"He is long time enemy of the bandicoots."

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix yelled, then questioned .

"Really? Is that true?" He asked , but Coco shouted "OBJECTION!" then told phoenix, "There is no need to ask him that. I can tell you myself that he has been our long time annoyance."

"No-one is above Cortex. No-one!"

"OBJECTION!" An unknown voice from behind them all said. They spun around, and saw… The negative minister.

"Who are you?" everyone asked simultaneously. The negative minister looked cornered, but then he straightened himself out, and said, "I am the Negative Minister." Everyone gasped, apart from .

"Boss, what are you talking about? It's you, Cortex!" He said, which resulted in even more gasps. Cortex, now completely flustered, said,

"Stop It! I'm the negative minister, and I'm"

"Cortex, we know it's you. Now shut up." Snake said, ripping off his robes. And underneath the robes, was, Dr. Neo Cortex.

"We have to find a ship. That, or we're busted." Red told Lucario, as they flew over the great sea. Lucario was closing his eyes, meditating. At the moment, he was trying to find out where all the smashers were. "Hmmmm…I see it now…" Lucario said, talking to himself in his meditating state. Then, he snapped out of it and told Red what he had discovered.

"Red, there are a few smashers north-east of us on a boat. I think we should go there, don't you?" He told him, and Red nodded, and then commanded Charizard to go North-east.

"Where is master hand?" Red asked Lucario, who shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't know. But what I do know, is that he is still alive…" Lucario explained, looking around shiftily.

Then, suddenly, a cannon shot at them, but charizard rolled out of the way, but refusing to hold in his anger, he swooped down to see who their attacker was. Red knew that when Charizard was in a rage, there wasn't much you can do about it. Lucario, oddly enough, was smiling. As charizard landed on the boat, he roared, but was cut short by Sheik.

"Nice to see you, Charizard. We shot at you because you could have been air pirates." He (she?) said quickly, and after a quick reunion and celebration, Toon Link introduced Tetra to them.

"This is Tetra, otherwise known as Toon Zelda, just like Link has me, Toon Link." Toon Link whispered.

Suddenly, a barrage of Cannon shot at them. It was a pirate lookout, looking for treasure to steal. Tetra grabbed the wheel and shouted orders to everyone.

"Toon Link, have your bow at the ready, and Sheik, prepare some Deku nuts. Red, send out your pokemon, and Lucario…scrub the deck! Aye!" She yelled, and then steered toward the pirate lookout.

"Yes, okay, I am Cortex…but no-one can know! That would be… horrific!" Cortex said, fiddling with his self-grown hair. Cortex started to sulk. had already walked off, because he was getting bored, and hungry. Crash wanted to follow, but Coco stopped him. Snake said to everyone, "Come on then, lets be off. You too, N Man." Before walking off deeper into the forest, and Phoenix, Crash and Coco followed.

"Come ON, N Man, or do you want to get a beating?" Snake yelled, cracking his knuckles. Cortex grinned.

"I know. Lets make this a little bit more FUN. You four will all fight me in a row, and of course crash and coco fight together… so the best of three would win, right? Okay then, if I win the best of three, you will join me. But if you win, I'll join you. One stock!" He said, laughing oddly.

"Well, I don't know, it could be…" Coco started.

"OBJECTION! We'd love to play!" Phoenix yelled, stepping up to Cortex.

Cortex said nothing, but fired his laser gun in an instant. However, Phoenix yelled, "OBJECTION" and it countered the gun perfectly, and cortex got hit by his own laser. Cortex was quick though, and struck back with a metal fist, which launched phoenix onto the ground. Cortex was about to smash him upwards, but Phoenix shouted, "Hold it!" And Cortex was paralysed for a while. Phoenix took this as his chance, and down smashed Cortex just to build up some damage. Cortex fired his laser gun again, but phoenix didn't counter this time, instead he got hit, and was flung far back. Suddenly, a smash ball appeared, and Phoenix grabbed it, as it was nearest him. Phoenix glowed yellow with the power of it, then he shouted, "JUSTICE FOR ALL!" And leapt into the sky.

Suddenly, a huge judge loomed over cortex, and cortex gulped. "Oh man!" He said, and the giant Gavel bashed him off the stage. "Game!" Crash shouted, stepping up to the hurt cortex.

After a few Maxim tomatoes later, Crash said, "Our go now!" and walked over to Cortex, who was starting to regret is 'Cunning Plan.'

Coco started off the game by spinning into cortex. Coco's spin drags people in, and Cortex got 15 damage. Cortex lunged out with his metal fist, but Crash dodged it. Unfortunately, Coco got hit, but it wasn't major damage. Crash then dashed toward cortex riding Polar, and when cortex turned to run the other way, Coco was charging at him on Pura! Cortex was trapped. 'SMASH!' Came a sound from the battlefield, but it wasn't cortex getting hit. It was the sound of Polar and Pura's heads combing. Cortex had jumped out of the way at the last minute, avoiding damage. Crash ran up to cortex, spun him, next he grabbed cortex, head butted him a few times, and flung him upward. Unluckily for Crash, a smash ball appeared near Cortex, and he grabbed it quickly. "Crystal Laser!" Cortex shouted, jumping into a machine on the side of the stage. It shot out a giant laser, which knocked Crash and Coco off the stage.

"It relies on you, Snake." Coco called out, while she was being treated with her burns from the laser by Phoenix. Snake grumbled and stepped onto the stage, ready to fight Cortex.

Cortex fired his laser, and snake got hit, but Snake also buried a remote control mine. Cortex dashed to Snake, but Snake used his recovery move and flew away. While he was still in the air, Snake pressed the button on the remote control, and launched a homing missile. Cortex got blown upwards from the explosion of the mine, and then hit sideways with the missile. Snake buried a motion sensor bomb then ran behind it. Cortex growled, and shot at Snake with his gun that doesn't make you flinch. Snake just stood there, knowing that if he moved, the bomb would go off. Cortex laughed, and kept shooting, and Snakes damage got to 200%! Cortex ran up to snake to smash him off the stage, but of course, snake jumped, the bomb blew up, and Cortex got smashed off the screen.

(Oh, please have a guess at who the ruler is, and Rate and REVIW! I need constructive criticism :-| )


	5. Lunar Knights

Marth looked around him. He was right by the edge of the forest. Next to him were Jigglypuff, Popo, and Nana. "Where are we?" Nana asked, looking around. Popo looked around along with his sister.

"I don't know. I just ran when I heard the call of a subspace bomb." He said, pacing back and forth. Jigglypuff looked worried. She was sweating, and was larger than usual-which meant she was worried. Marth looked down at the pink puffball.

"Are you okay, Jiggly?" He asked, stroking her hair. Jigglypuff looked down, but nodded after considering her situation. But Jigglypuff was still at least 2 times her normal size. Nana frowned.

"Something is definitely bothering her…are you hungry?" Nana asked Jiggly, who shook her head.

"Sleepy?" Popo asked, putting his head on two hands to signify sleeping. Jigglypuff shook her head again.

"Bored?" 'shake'

"Nervous?" 'shake'

"Excited?" 'shake'

"Want your bottle?" 'GLARE'

"Déjà vu?"

Finally, The pink puff nodded, and pointed to a bush, and then to Marth, before nodding. Marth sighed.

"Oh, I think Jigglypuff thinks that there's something behind this bush. When we went on a walk once, there was a crab behind the bushes." He said, walking over to the bushes. He pulled them apart, and gasped.

Mewtwo grinned. He knew that the bomb was coming, as did Zelda and Lucario, but he knew more…he knew the mastermind behind all of this- who sent the bomb, what the bomb did-and who escaped the bombs clutches, and who didn't… He wasn't going to tell anyone though. He would let them work it out for themselves.

When Mewtwo had fled the mansion, he had done so with Roy…and a blue puffball wearing a mask.

"Who are you?" Mewtwo asked the blue puffball, who spun around to face the cat pokemon.

"I am Meta knight, and victory is my destiny." He said, flapping his wings in the air, before morphing back into a cape again. Mewtwo grinned again, and turned around to see who else was with him. No one but a red haired boy carrying a sword. Mewtwo remembered him as Roy; from when they had taken a vacation from smash bros. Roy shook his head. "No man, this isn't good, not good at all…Must find other…oh, hi Mewtwo!" He said, seeing the Pokemon advance to him. The group looked around themselves. They were right next to a huge pyramid in the desert. A sandstorm was coming, and Mewtwo noticed it.

"Darn! Come on everyone, into the pyramid, all of you! I don't want to get buffered by that sandstorm!" He said, and floated his way into the pyramid, literally dragging Meta Knight in with him. Roy stayed outside; ready to fight for his life-he hadn't had a proper match in ages! But Meta knights arm came out of the hole in the pyramid and dragged him in.

It was dark inside the pyramid, and the three kept bumping into each other.

"Ow, watch it!" A boys voice said

"That was my spleen, Watch it, Pal!" A girls voice shrieked.

"Ah! My mask!" A voice from below

"Grr…. my tail!" An animal sounding voice said.

Suddenly, Mewtwo found the wall. He crept along it, and he found an empty torch. Roy had found the wall too, and when he found the torch, he used his flame to light it up. Now everyone could see. The first reaction was silence. Meta knight had no mask on, and beneath it he looked a lot like Kirby, and was holding Roy's sword. Roy was carrying Meta knight's sword, and his cape had been spun around to face his front, and cut to make it look like a bib. Mewtwo wasn't bad off, his tail was crumpled and he has a lump on his head. They all laughed, then suddenly stopped, realising something wrong.

"Wait…who said that part about the spleen?" Meta Knight asked, and the three of them searched the pyramid. Mewtwo knocked on the walls to search for secret passageways, (even though he knew who it was that said that) Roy looked behind every box, and Meta knight flew in the sky to search the top of the pyramid. Roy gasped.

"It's a clue!" He yelled, and the three of them gathered round it. It was a single strand of long, blonde hair.

"That's odd. No-one here has blonde hair." Roy said, being the only one who actually had any hair at all. Mewtwo observed it carefully.

"I can't say whose it is, (even though I know…) but let's think of a few smashers with blonde hair."

Meta knight rubbed his chin (if he had one.) and thought.

"Peach, Samus, Lucas, Pikachu has yellow fur, as well as Pichu, Link, Toon Link, Young Link, Paula and Coco. There's quite a few." He said, remembering the dos of previous smashers. Roy shook his head.

"Well one thing's for sure: nothings here. Lets get moving, maybe we can meet the other smashers soon." He explained, and found his way out of the pyramid.

"Who on earth are you?" Marth asked the two boys crouching behind the bush. The two of them stood up, and everyone got to see them properly. One of them had Purple hair with drooping spikes, and a black eye patch over one eye, and the other eye was red, and glared at the smashers. He also had a long purple coat; which was open, revealing a black wetsuit with a red cobweb design on it. He also carried a huge sword that glowed a dark red, and on his back were a spear and a scythe.

The other boy had messy brown hair, and wore bluish greenish goggles over his head. He had oversized brown eyes, and wore a red scarf. An orange top that led into beige trousers finished his look, with big brown boots at the end. He carried a Gun that glowed with yellow energy.

By this time, Jigglypuff was at least 5 times her normal size, and breathing into a paper bag. After a few huffs, she was back to normal. The boy with the purple hair spoke.

"My name is Lucian…and he is Aaron. We hunt vampires…and I usually fight for myself." He said darkly, looking around.

Marth chuckled, remembering Ike's catchphrase: 'I fight for my friends.'

Aaron nodded.

"I'm a Gunslinger, and he uses dark weapons. We also have a spaceship-we only ever use it to purify vampires." He finished. Looking in the barrel of his gun. When Popo looked behind Aaron, he saw some more guns lying on the floor. They ranged in size and shape.

Suddenly, a black cat with wings flew behind another bush.

"Excuse me, can I introduce myself?" It said, glancing around nervously. A floating flower came out from behind the bush as well. "Don't forget me, Neo!" It said, tapping the cat on its shoulder with one of its leafs.

Jigglypuff was the size of a mini. "Jiggly-Jigga…LYYYEEEE!" She shouted, breathing in and out of her small paper bag. It snapped, and Jigglypuff screamed, and stuck her head in the ground. Marth shook his head.

"Sorry, Lucian and Aaron, but may I ask, WHAT THE HECK ARE THEY?!" He said, building up his voice as he went along. The cat now known as neo scoffed.

"We can talk you know…" Neo said spitefully. The flower nodded.

"Yes, we can speak. I'm Toasty-and this is Neo. We control Darkness and light, and we govern over these two." Toasty explained a little more politely.

Then, a red butterfly flew out from behind the bush.

"I'm Ursula, and I control Fire- I can help you out in a pinch." She said, before joining Neo and Toasty. Then, a yellow bird flew from behind the bush. He smiled.

"Alexander, governor of wind. A pleasure to meet you." He said in a posh voice. Then, a ginger cat prowled out from behind the bush, along with an ice blue one. The ginger one wore a green helmet, and said, "Greetings. I am Tové, ruler of Earth and Rock." Then the blue cat chuckled and explained in a feminine voice, "I am Ezra, governor of Ice, and Water too. Together we are…" She said, and nodded at the other animals.

"THE TERRINALS!" They shouted, giving a cheer and a whoop. When all the fuss had settled down, everyone had large O mouths stuck to their faces, apart from Jigglypuff, who no one could tell what face she was pulling because her head was stuck in the ground.

"Wait- aren't Terrinals something to do with the weather?" Nana asked, rubbing her chin. Ezra laughed.

"Of course. When the vampires took over our planet, they made a dreadful thing called the ParaSOL." She said, cheerfully. Alexander nodded.

"The ParaSOL could manipulate the weather, as long as we were there, whether they choose hot or cold, humid or windy." He continued, coughing lightly.

Ursula grinned.

"But these two guys saved us-and now they can change the weather if they want to!" She finished, her hair on fire. Popo smiled, then asked, "So when we climbed our mountain, and the sudden wind came about to help us…it was you?" He asked, pointing at Lucian.

"Yeah, I suppose." He said, smiling. Aaron scratched his head, and then said,

"We're here…because our spaceship crashed. We can't repair it without Alice."

"Alice?" Jigglypuff asked, her head out of the ground, and back to her normal size.

"Sunflower girl…I mean, Alice, is the one who purifies the vampires we defeat, and we don't know who can repair our ship." Lucian said, walking off toward his spaceship.

It was big, but Popo and Nana knew how to fix it, and soon they were flying in the sky.

"So, where do you suggest we go?" Aaron said, looking at the map of Smash Island. Jigglypuff pointed to the forest, and Lucian nodded. He took control of the ship, and steered it toward the forest.

Just outside the forest, Daisy, Ganondorf, Ness, Fox and Ashley were chatting as they walked.

"Ashley…is there any way you can help us find our friends?" Ness asked. Ashley frowned.

"Well, I can, but I can only use it once. I don't know if I should use it now, though." She said, playing with her staff. Daisy nodded.

"Please, you might as well. Do it!" She yelled in Ashley's ears. Ashley was frozen for a second, but came back.

"Alright." She whispered, and closed her eyes.

In Ashley's head, she sensed a lot of things-but she was looking for signs to lead to smashers. There were plenty in the forest…some in the desert, at sea…near the plains-even in places where she could not identify. Suddenly, she sensed a strong feeling above them. She opened her eyes, and looked above, and saw black. She looked around, and her comrades were no-where to be seen. Then, she saw them running away from the black object above them.

"THANKS FOR WAITING!" Ashley yelled, before giving chase.

The black object landed, and two people stepped out. Suddenly, a claw like object grabbed Daisy, and pulled her back to the object, and another person pulled her in. The claw got Fox by the leg, and he, too, got dragged inside. Then, a net came over Ashley and Ganondorf, but Ness teleported. He did not know why, but he didn't choose where to go. But he teleported, somewhere far, far away…


	6. More about the mastermind, and Rosalina?

(Oscar and Joshua are my own characters; so don't steal unless you ask, Ok?)

Captain Falcon sped along in his blue falcon. He had dealt with subspace bombs before, and he didn't want to get blown up again. He looked out of the side of his window. He saw Samus' airship riding along beside him, and on closer inspection, Mario was in there too. Captain Falcon beeped his horn and waved and Samus, grinning. She rolled her eyes and put her pedal to the medal.

"Samus, Do you-a-think we should-a stop?" Mario asked the bounty hunter, who ferociously steered her ship to avoid trees and bushes.

"Yes, Mario, I agree." She yelled, and braked as hard as she dared. The blue falcon sped past them, only to return a few seconds later. The three hopped out of their cars, and realised they were a few miles away from sky world.

"Samus, Mario-are you alright?" Captain Falcon asked, rushing over to the two. Samus fingered her gun.

"Yes, Falcon. We are fine." She answered, and when Mario tried to speak she put a finger to his lips.

"Hey! Samus! I just remembered a-something!" Mario said, his index finger rose to the ceiling.

"What?" Samus and Falcon said at the same time.

"It's the star festival today! Me, Luigi and Peach were going to go see Rosalina again…" Mario said, his voice trailing off.

"No need to cry, Mario." A melancholy voice sounded, and a metal mushroom descended from the sky. A metal door opened, and several Toads came walking out. There was a red spotted one with a pickaxe and a digging helmet with a light on, a blue one with glasses, a sleepy looking yellow one, and even a pink dotted mail toad. After them, a woman came out. Her long teal, dress waved about, and her whitish-yellow hair flowed everywhere. She carried a wand in one hand, and a black Luma as well as a yellow one followed her around. It was Rosalina, princess of the galaxy.

Peach's stomach growled as she ran. Tears streamed down her face. Her two best friends were nowhere to be seen, and some of them had been caught up in the Bomb. By her side, Olimar was riding on D.K's back, and Kirby was riding along on his warp star. Then, Peach yelled, "STOP!"

The four smashers gulped and stopped to a halt. Peach sighed.

"Now. I think we should go back to the smash mansion." She said to the other…fighters. Kirby shook his head.

"No! Boom there. No good. Bad!" He yelled. D.K shook his head, and walked over to Peach. He obviously wanted to stay with her. Olimar plucked a few Pikmin out of the round for company.

He thought, 'Well, no use going back to the smash mansion. After all, it's blown up.' With a nod, he sided with Kirby. Peach sighed once again.

"Fine. You go on ahead, while weaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Peach yelled, getting hit by a ray of yellow light. D.K got hit too. Kirby floated out of the way, and Olimar ran to the side. Suddenly, Peach had a dark green dress and dark blue skin. Her gloves were black, and her hair was a lighter blue. She had fearsome yellow eyes, and Orange earrings. DK was all different shades of blue. Kirby gasped, and started to run away. Whatever had just happened, he didn't want to stay around. Neither did Olimar, and he ran alongside Kirby, while an odd laugh came from above the trees. Then, a person who wasn't the boss changed Peach and Dk into trophies, and carried them off, leaving a strand of blonde hair where she had left.

(That's right, the mastermind behind all of this is female… Forget Lucas and Link, then.)

Kirby kept on running, when he noticed something in the background. It was a tree stump, with an animal curled up on it. It snoozed peacefully, just as Yoshi had once done in his time in the forest. But as Kirby and Olimar got closer, they saw it was a Panda. It was scruffy, and its fur stuck all over the place. It wore little red boots, and a huge wooden hammer rested beside it.

"Should we wake him up?" Olimar asked Kirby, who looked puzzled. Kirby nodded, and then solemnly whispered, "Ally."

Olimar nudged Kirby, and Kirby walked over to the sleeping Panda. Kirby tapped the Panda. No reaction. He tapped him harder. No reaction. He pinched him. No reaction. Kirby punched him. Nothing still. Kirby took out his hammer, but Olimar stopped him.

"Hey! We're not here to kill him, you know!" He hissed. Kirby sighed and put away his hammer. He Shook the Panda back and forth, and he eventually woke up.

"Huh? Who interrupted my nap?" The Panda said, springing up and grabbing his hammer. The Panda spotted Kirby.

"YOU!" The Panda yelled, and started chasing after him, pounding his hammer on the floor as he ran.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Me no like! Stop!" Kirby yelled, as a surprised Olimar looked on. Olimar sighed, and chucked a purple Pikmin at the Panda. The Panda caught it.

"Hey, thanks!" The Panda said, and got ready to snap the Pikmins neck, until Olimar stopped him.

"Hey, Mr. Panda! Stop!" Olimar shouted, running over.

"I do have a name you know, it's Oscar." Oscar explained, giving the Pikmin back to Olimar.

"Why?" Kirby asked, asking about the Pikmin.

"I eat them." Oscar explained, showing them his fridge. Olimar gasped. It was mainly Bamboo, roots, leaves and Plants, but…a few DEAD PIKMIN were in there too!

Olimar screamed, and covered up his Pikmins eyes. Oscar chuckled.

"What? They taste like chicken with herbs. The red ones are spicy, the blue ones sweet, and…"

"STOP!" Kirby yelled, pointing to the distressed Olimar. Oscar sighed, and patted Olimar on the back.

"Now, why are you in my forest?" Oscar asked. Kirby explained everything. Oscar grinned.

"Sure, I'll help you find your friends. We can take the Jungle vine." Oscar said, leading them up a tree. Whatever he was up too, it wasn't good.

Deep in Negative space, the ruler sat down. He knew he was nothing more than a creation, created by the mastermind. The ruler knew he wasn't all-powerful. He was a decoy, a fake, and even his newly revealed minion didn't know that. His name was Uubat, created by the mastermind. She was very, very skilled in many things. When he tried to break free of her grasp she held him, and controlled his thoughts. Suddenly, he felt a pain in his head. Uubat bent over double in pain, rocking his head back and forth.

"We have an intruder in sector 34-V! Find him, or get some minions to find him!" Her voice echoed in his head. Uubat walked over to the statues, and touched Ikes, Pichu's and Young Links bases, and smothered them with negative energy.

"Go." He said. He didn't want to. He was a living marionette, being controlled by his master, however, this puppet had feelings and thoughts, but some of them he couldn't reach, locked away in a very, very small place. Ike, Pichu and Young Link nodded, and stepped out the door, eager to find the red-capped boy with jet-black hair.

"Rosalina…? Who's that?" Captain Falcon asked, looking at her. Mario explained how she had helped him save Peach from Bowser and Bowser Jr, along with the Lumas and the Toad brigade. Rosalina smiled.

"I came…because I saw you all running. What a foolishly foolish thing to do. Shouldn't you have thought, and gathered up first?" She questioned, pacing back and forth. Mario rubbed his chin. This was unlike Rosalina…. The word 'fool' is not really used too much in her vocabulary. He decided to test her.

"Rosalina…What is the name of the ship behind you?" He asked. Rosalina gulped.

"The Starshroom, of course." She retorted, racking her brains.

"Ok. And what would you do…against this?" Mario yelled, punching Rosalina. She fell back, and her blonde hair fell off. Samus took out her gun. The Woman that was not Rosalina stood up, and it was revealed she had shoulder length, blue hair.

"Ok. I am not Rosalina, I am a foolishly foolish fool." The woman said, ripping off the dress, revealing a bodice and a long skirt underneath. She sat down woefully, and sighed.

"Then…what is your name?" Samus asked, offering a hand. The lady smiled, and whipped Samus' hand for no apparent reason.

"I am Franziska Von Karma, the prodigy. Pleased to meet you." She said, bowing neatly.

"Crazy…" Kirby said, looking at the 50ft drop below him. Oscar had forced Olimar and Kirby up the tree, and now was trying to persuade them to swing on a vine to the next tree across. Kirby shook his head, and flew over to the next tree. Olimar, used to swinging on his Pikmin, grabbed hold of the vine and swung across The cold air on his helmet cooled him down a little. But if something had got Peach and DK, maybe something was after…them?

He didn't have much time to think as Oscar came crashing down from the vine.

"Joshua! Found these guys in the forest!" Oscar yelled, cupping his mouth. Suddenly, a cheetah prowled out of a tree house, purring.

"Hmmm…those Pikmin to eat?" He asked, getting out his claws, ready to eat. Oscar sighed, and told him the story, with Kirby and Olimar adding what happened to them at smash mansion.

"Sonic got into Brawl? No way!" Joshua yelled, scowling.

"You know?" Kirby asked.

"Yeah, we had a race once. He beat me, but it was pretty close. Y'know where he is now?"

Kirby and Olimar shook their heads.

"Lets just hope he wasn't captured." Olimar said.

Meanwhile, the boss came back to negative space. Her minion, Uubat, was sitting, waiting for her.

"I caught two more of the idiots. Some ditzy blonde and the ape. The others got away." She said, chucking their trophies onto the growing pile.

"Her name is Peach, and she isn't ditzy." Uubat muttered, so his boss wouldn't hear him. But she did.

"I know that, you idiot! Now, who to get next. She pointed to the pictures of Sonic and Mario.

"They're the most famous. We need them." She said, creating some minions to capture them. She snickered, knowing that no-one would suspect her…absolutely no-one.

(Good? Not? REVIEW, PEOPLE!)

(You're probably lost with who is captured and not, so here's a list.)

Captured: Lucas, DDD, Paula, Falco, Diddy, Luigi, Young Link, Yoshi, Ray, ROB, Bowser, Ike, Pichu, DK, Peach, Pikachu, Pit.

Heroes: Mario, Ness, Kirby, Zelda, Toon Link, Link, Sonic, Roy, Mewtwo, Jigglypuff, Meta Knight, Marth, Ice climbers, Phoenix, Resetti, Snake, Olimar, Oscar, Joshua, Cortex, Crash, Coco, Samus, Captain Falcon, Wolf, G&W, Fransiska, Toon Zelda.

(PM if I missed anyone)

(Next up…Link and G&W, Sonic, and more Toon Zelda action!)


	7. When Resetti leaves

"Now we go left, right G&W?" Link asked, not knowing where to go next. They were in the desert, completely lost as an elephant in the Antarctic. G&W didn't reply. He bleeped, but Link sighed.

"Shame I can't understand his language-he might know something." He said. (What Game and Watch really said was 'How am I supposed to know? And what is that strange smell of gunpowder…?) G&W Kept sniffing, but it sounded like bleeps to Link. Above them, the mastermind looked on. Link would be great for her! She sent down negative Lucas, who smirked and used PK thunder on G&W. G&W turned around angrily, and threw some sausages at Lucas. Lucas used PSI magnet, then PK fire on Link. Link groaned, and hit Lucas with an arrow, Lucas got flung back, then used PK freeze. It landed in G&W's bucket, and then G&W used his hammer. A measly number 1 showed up, and Lucas smashed G&W into the sky, where he turned into a trophy. The mastermind caught it, and laughed, then put it back into her cargo machine. Link threw a bomb at Lucas, who sidestepped, then used PK thunder on himself. Link drew out a bomb, he knew what would happen.

BOOM! The explosion could have been heard from a while away, and both Link and Lucas changed into trophies. The mastermind grumbled. She only had room for one more trophy…she picked up Link and buried Lucas, so he would never be found, right in the middle of nowhere. She cackled her mischievous laugh, before flying away.

Meanwhile, Sonic was speeding away from the mansion. He had come at the last second to defeat Tabuu, and he wasn't sure whether it was he again, but he had certainly caused a lot of fuss. Sonic stopped. He had run a long, very long way. By his judgement, he had travelled at least half the Wii planet, and he could see the DS Moon revolving around, and somewhere far off, the Game cube, 64, and NES planets were all whizzing about too, with the other countless moons and star all twinkling about. Sonic decided he would look about on the DS moon quickly, and then dash back. Only a quick glance at some areas, then he'd leave. Sonic jumped very high, then sprung on his spring onto the DS moon.

Above Lucas' buried trophy, two lone figures stood. One, a girl, with a pink dress and crazy brown hair. She looked Manga-ish, with oversized eyes and a small mouth and nose. Her name was Lip, The flower Fairy. The other was a man dressed in blue body warmer, white trousers, pink shoes, pink bobble, and a yellow muffler. His name was Ivory, otherwise known as Bomberman.

"Who are you?" Lip asked Bomberman. Bomberman laughed.

"My name's Bomberman. Right now I'm on a mission to find the hidden bomb element in the desert. You?" He replied kindly.

"My name's Lip, the flower fairy. I was on my way to the brawl tournament, but I got lost." She explained, pouting and tapping her feet.

"You wouldn't happen to know the way…?" She asked hopefully. Bomberman shook his head and sat down. He took two flasks of water out of his bag and chucked one over to Lip. She caught it, nodded, and drunk thirstily. Bomberman whipped out a small remote control. Lip gasped.

"What's that?" She asked, staring at the object.

"It detects the unnatural. Right now, it will beep if it's pointed at anything that shouldn't be in the desert, like the bomb element." He explained, flicking it on, and moving it about, waving it toward the sand. Lip looked on in interest. Suddenly, the remote bleeped. Bomberman's jaw dropped.

"This could be the bomb element!" He shouted, digging furiously. He dug and dug, until he reached Lucas' trophy.

"Oh. A trophy, never mind." He sighed, chucking it to the side. But Lip caught it, and realised it straight away.

"Stop, Bomberman. Something odd is going on and we have to find out what!" She yelled, holding his Statue high in the air.

Sonic landed with a THUD. He looked around.

'Where am I?' He thought, looking about. This place had trees with cherries growing on them. He picked a cherry, and held it. It was real. There was a river. There was a shop called 'Nookway' somewhere near him, and right next to it, able sisters. Sonic realised he was in Smashville, or another animal crossing town. Then, an elephant in a green top rushed by. He looked distressed, worried. _Scared_, even. Sonic tried to talk to him, but the Elephant yelled,

"Gone. All my bells. Gone. Nothing. Blackness. Gone…" Then he ran away into his house. A siren sounded.

'What on earth is going on?' Sonic thought, as other distressed animals rushed into their houses. All of a sudden, everything went black.

The sky cloaked Smashville in a cape of darkness, wiping across the land, suddenly, and silently. Sonic felt him floating. Then, all of a sudden, everything was back. Just like a light switch in the sky… Sonic walked into Nookway to talk to Nook. He might know what was going on. He stepped inside. The place was in blackness.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Sonic asked, shivering. The lights flicked on, and Nook crept from a corner.

"The darkness…has it gone?" Nook asked, emerging from behind a counter. Sonic nodded slowly. Was this a prank?

"Yes." Sonic said, glancing at the items. They were all new and shiny, as if they had only just got there.

"Nice shovel! Can I buy it?" Sonic said, picking the object up. He'd always wanted one, too. Nook nodded…but then shook his head and sighed. There's no use. It will just disappear along with the next blackness, as well as the money you gave me, and it will be back there on the shelf, as if nothing ever happened. Sonic looked puzzled. He was about to eat his cherry, but it was gone! It was too much for the hedgehog.

"What is this 'Blackness' you keep talking about?" Sonic asked. Nook sighed.

"It all started when Resetti left for brawl. You see, here, he sets the rules in Smashville. If someone does something wrong, then he tells them off. Now he's gone…people are doing whatever they like! Robbing, stealing…and the only human in the town is using something dreadful…we call it 'The Blackness.'" Sonic was starting to see what Nook was going on about.

"What happens in this Darkness?" Sonic asked. Tom shuddered.

"Everything goes black, obviously. But, for some reason, when the blackness happens, you lose what you're carrying, what you've sold, holding…everything is gone. Just like that. It happened before Resetti left, but not as often, because he told them off for doing it-but now he's not here, the human uses it ruthlessly!" He explained yet again. Sonic looked down. Maybe the smash mansion wasn't a huge problem compared to the ruin of Smashville.

Sonic remembered just then, 'I need friends-how am I supposed to fight Tabuu with just me…? And Sonic told Nook all about the mansion, how it was blown up, the scattering, and how he had jumped onto the DS moon.

"I can help, you know." Tom said, grabbing an axe from the aisle. He also grabbed his shovel, a fishing rod, a shovel, a slingshot, and a net. Sonic thanked him, and the two walked out of animal town.

"Tetra, are you crazy?" Red asked himself, swaying back and forth, his face green. The ship had just flown through a storm, and Red had seasickness.

"Be quiet, and rest up." Zelda said, handing him a bucket. Red glanced into it.

"Just in case." Zelda said, then smiled and walked away. Red, just then, found out what the bucket was for.

Zelda walked out onto the deck. It was sunny, and only a few clouds lingered here and there. Lucario walked over to her, and put a paw in her hand. His face was straight and serious. Something was up.

"What is it?" Zelda asked him, her face forming a frown. Lucario glanced around.

"Not here…we need to go below deck, away from prying eyes…" He said, nodding to Toon Link, who was fishing for dinner.

The two of them came to settle in Zelda's cabin. It was warm, and very small.

"You know, You, Mewtwo, Ness, Lucas and I all have mind links?" Lucario asked, referring to their brainpower. Zelda nodded slowly.

"Well, I sense danger. Huge danger emitting from Ness. Either he has gone bad, or he is in a very bad place. And, I know it is somehow linked with the bomb." Lucario explained. Zelda nodded.

"Yes, I had sensed some danger from him too, but in a way, I guess we're all in danger, no?" She explained, looking about.

"We're all split up, and anything is out there, besides, the Trif…"

"LAND HO!" Tetras loud voice interrupted, and, sure enough, a beach was seen through the window of Zelda's room. Zelda shook her head.

"Never mind. I'll go get Red."

She walked outside Her room into Red's.

"Come on, bulimic child, land's ahead." She said, observing Red, with an olive green face

"So…this is…?" Bomberman asked. Lip sighed.

"This is Lucas, Bomberman. He's a brawler! But why is he out in the desert?" Lip replied and asked. Bomberman frowned.

"Yeah…according to my wrist computer, he should be in the middle of a fight with Roy. I'll see where Roy is…" He said, tapping his wrist computer several times.

"He's not at the smash mansion either." He said, and then turned to Lip.

"Infact, no one is there. They are everywhere; the desert, forest…even in the sea." Lip commented, reading Ivory's computer.

"We have to find them." Lip said, facing Bomberman.

"All right. This bomb element search is pretty tiring." He said, tapping Lucas' base.

The mastermind drove into negative space. She plonked Link and G&W's trophies on the floor, and called Uubat.

But Only Ike, Pichu, and Young Link came, carrying a terrified Ness.

"Well done, my minions, for catching the intruder!" The mastermind said, smirking. She sat down on a throne, and looked at Ness.

"Recognise me?" She said, laughing a little. Ness nodded, very slowly.

"It's you…I can't remember your name…" He said, his brain weakened just by her presence. The mastermind laughed again.

"Good." She said, looking at her fingernails.

"What do you want…with me?" Ness asked, glaring at her.

"Oh, nothing much. I just want you to end up like this lot." She said, gesturing to the trophies behind her.

"Why?" Ness asked, worried. _He had to keep her talking! He might buy some time and think of a plan! _

"Well…why? That question, young boy, is too much for you too handle." She said.

"Young? I'm older than you! I'm 16 and you look about 14!" Ness spitted in disgust.

The mastermind gasped.

"We don't tolerate spitting in my home. Not at all. You…will go somewhere extra special." She said, walking over to Ness.

Ness prepared himself for the worst. He felt himself being kicked, then…nothing.

Toon Zelda looked about.

"Right. Where are we?" She asked. Zelda shrugged.

"Beats me." She said, looking around. They were standing in a forest, with weird looking trees bearing cherries.

"Oh, Everyone! It's Sonic!" Red yelled, pointing at a blue hedgehog walked alongside a brown racoon thing.

(Review, as always. I know this took ages to get up, but was it worth it? Let me know, please.)


End file.
